justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
One Night Carnival
|artist = 氣志團 ( ) |year = 2001 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = |gc = |lc = Light Blue |pictos = 115 |nowc = OneNightFile:Onenight codename proof.PNG |perf = Cain Kitsais }}"One Night Carnival" by 氣志團 ( ) is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The coach resembles a rock star, a guard, or a biker gang member. He has black shaved hair with a yellow punk crest, a big black and red coat with the Japanese kanji 「 」 on the back, orange glove, black pants, and red shoes. Background It looks like a garage with Japanese kanji written on the walls, two motorbikes, and clones of the dancer with slightly different colors and hairstyles: the 1st has purple and black clothes and black punk crest; the 2nd has aqua and black clothes and a higher punk crest; the 3rd has ochre and black clothes and short black hair; the 4th has yellow and black clothes with sunglasses and no hair. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine. Gold Move 1: 'Point your right arm to the screen with your left arm down. '''Gold Move 2: '''Put your hands on your heart in a romantic pose. '''Gold Move 3: '''Put your right arm like to point your right while putting your left hand on your face. Onenight gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Onenight gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 ''in-game Onenight gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Onenight gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Onenight gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Onenight gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia *This is the first song by DJ OZMA, lead singer of Kishidan, in the series. *Sometimes, the line "'''Can you master baby?" is mistakenly displayed as "Can t you master baby?". *'' '' has two avatars in the avatar shop: one looks like the coach and the other one looks like one of the background dancers. **This marks the first time a non-playable dancer has their own avatar. *On the menu icon, the coach wears sunglasses, even though he has not got them during the routine. *The Japanese kanji in the background say 「 」 ("best regards") and 「 」 ("I love you") in ateji. It also contains two kanji written beside each other, which say 悪 (meaning "evil" or "wicked") and 参 (meaning "go", "join", "visit", "participate", as well as other things depending on context). Gallery Game Files OneNightCarnival.png|''One Night Carnival'' Carnival AVATAR1.png|Avatar on Carnival AVATAR2.png|Background dancer s avatar on Onenight score background.png| scoring screen background onenightcarnivalpicto.png|A pictogram with the kanji on its back In-Game Screenshots Carnival jdwii menu.png|'' '' on the menu (translated version) Onenight jdwii ready.png| ready screen Videos Kishidan - One Night Carnival (Official) Just Dance Wii (Japan) - One Night Carnival - 5 Stars First Try References Site Navigation de:One Night Carnival Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Japanese Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Console Exclusives Category:Shortened Songs Category:Songs by DJ OZMA